Generally, various types of exercise equipment has been proposed for different exercise motions, for instance of the treadmill machine, the stationary bike, the elliptical or other gym apparatuses for fitness and muscle exercises. Most of those devices on the market usually concentrate on aerobic training via working the legs in some form. Some of those machines permit a user to exercise a given muscle group of the upper body via some sort of resistance mechanism such as elastic bands attached to a pair of handles.
These devises, however, fail to achieve a design wherein the primary exercise components such as the handles are strategically located and positioned in such a way that the user can efficiently grasp the handles and effectively exercise all muscle groups of the entire upper body while remaining seated and maintaining an uninterrupted exercise routine of the lower body. A full body exercise machine that permits the user to remain in a seated position working the lower body, and being able to work a large variety of upper body exercises with multiple resistant levels without having to stop the lower body workout. The exercise machine as described herein is well adapted to provide an exercise machine for a complete cardio and resistant training workout for the user.
Dual action machines of aerobic and anaerobic capabilities have many benefits, including a more complete full body exercise that includes both the capability of working upper body while simultaneously working the lower body. The increased work raises the user's metabolism and heart rates more quickly than single action machines, and maintains the higher metabolism and heart rate throughout the workout. Such machines are therefore more efficient, providing more exercise in less time.